Twinnapped
by Evil-Sorceress
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru never fight. What happens when they do? ... Okay bad summary... its about Kaoru and Hikaru yaoiness! just read it... i suck at summaries if you haven't found that out yourself already.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Host Club and yaoi fans

Hello, Host Club and yaoi fans!! I had always loved the twins and yesterday I thought of a fan fiction I could make with them! Unfortunately, I had to accidentally burn myself in order for the idea to pop into my head. --'… Then one idea led to another and I got this. Don't ask me how this all came up. Believe me you won't want to try to understand it. Do enjoy it!

Rated just to be safe, I really don't know what kind of crap I would put in here…

--s2--

Twin-napped

--s2--

Kaoru and Hikaru never fight. They are like to perfectly new shoes; always side by side. When they are entertaining their guests, when they study for tests, hell they even go to the bathroom with each other. There is no way to separate the Hitachiin twins. Day after day you would see them pass by you in the halls of Ouran High School. Their faces will have that calm expression as their bright red hair waved simultaneously in the gentle breeze they make as the walk. Yep, everyday was the same. Today didn't get with the program.

"I HATE YOU!!" Kaoru yelled as he jumped on Hikaru.

The rest of the host club looked over at the two wrestling on the ground in shock. They watched them roll around on the floor not knowing what to do. Haruhi, the commoner and a girl hiding in secret so she can pay off her dept to the school, was the first to speak up. "M-Mori-sempai, please, stop them!"

Mori, the quiet one in the host club, but a good and strong fighter, rushed over to the two identical twins and grabbed them by the back of their blue, school uniform, coats. Kaoru and Hikaru both desperately tried to hit the other even though they are being held away from their brother.

Haruhi and the additional members of the host club made their way to the scene. The Hitachiin twins glared at each other and growled still doing whatever they can to get closer so they can throw a punch. Mori said nothing, but now was using his arms to keep the two stationary.

Kyouya and Tamaki went in to help. Tamaki grabbed a hold of Hikaru's arms and soon the older twin calmed himself down. Kyouya did the same thing as Tamaki did with Kaoru, but the younger one refused to stop his thrashing. Tears fell from Kaoru's eyes as he yelled, "Let me go! I'll kill him!!"

"Kaoru," Haruhi stepped in. "What's wrong? What happened?"

The called twin stopped moving for a moment. He didn't answer the questions. Instead, he stared at his brother with a tear stained face. "Why don't you ask _him_?!" He shrugged Kyouya off of him and stormed out of the music room, slamming the door behind him.

The smallest of the hosts, Hunny, walked up to Mori and hugged his leg. "What's making Kaoru-kun so sad?" Mori picked Hunny up and placed him on his shoulders.

"I don't know." Kyouya told him. "Hikaru, what happened?"

"Well…" Hikaru turned his attention to the tile floor. "I sort of said something I shouldn't have."

"And what would that be?" Haruhi asked gently.

Hikaru's hazel eyes looked at Haruhi with guilt. "I said…" He paused. His blood started to boil as he got angry. "Look, he started this whole thing! It's his fault that I got annoyed with him!" He crossed his arms and sat down on a chair that he was standing by.

"Just tell us what happened." Kyouya commanded as he went to stand by the steaming twin.

Hikaru glared at Kyouya, sighed, and looked away. "He was getting on my nerves." He told them. "He… I… oh no." Hikaru brought his thumb up to his mouth and chewed lightly on the nail.

"What is it, Hikaru-kun?" Tamaki spoke softly. He too was concerned for his two friends.

"I have to go find Kaoru!" Hikaru stood up quickly, but Kyouya pushed him back down.

"You're not going anywhere, until you explained what happened." Kyouya told him.

Haruhi made her way to the door. "I'll go find Kaoru then." She said.

"Ah!! Wait, Haruhi!" Tamaki jumped over to where Haruhi stood. "I'll go with you!"

"Okay, Sempai." Haruhi nodded with a small smile. "We'll be right back with Kaoru." With that Haruhi and Tamaki left the room.

Kyouya turned back to Hikaru. "I'll ask this one more time. What happened between you and Kaoru?"

Hikaru was silent for a few seconds. He then took a deep breath and said, "I said to him that I wished that I never had a brother."

"Why would you say something like that Hikaru-kun?" Hunny asked in his usual tiny sweet voice.

"Umm…" Hikaru thought about it. Trying to remember what had made him say such a thing. "He was getting annoying. Well, okay, it was kind of my fault. He said that I've been distant lately; I haven't paid much attention to him. I was trying to avoid him, but I didn't mean to hurt him."

Kyouya's expression changed. He was confused by the fact that Hikaru was _trying_ to avoid his slightly younger brother. He decided to ask, "Why do you want to keep away from Kaoru?"

Hikaru looked up at Kyouya then turned to look at the floor beside him. Kyouya noticed that the high school freshman's cheeks had a pink colour to it. What that was about was anyone's guess.

Hunny, Mori, and Kyouya waited patently for an answer. Finally Hikaru stood up and walked towards the music room door. "My reasons are my own." After that he walked out the door.

The rest of the three that were left in the music room stared at the door. Hunny was the first to say anything. "Kyouya-kun, why is Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun so mad?"

Kyouya turned to face Hunny and Mori. He sighed and said, "It seems that Hikaru is hiding something from Kaoru." He sat down where Hikaru did and rested his arm on the table so he could lean his head on his hand. "I think that whatever Hikaru doesn't want Kaoru to know about is embarrassing to him. Kaoru thinks Hikaru doesn't want to be with him anymore. He feels rejected."

Mori was still silent. Kyouya gazed up at him and knew that he was just as concerned as everyone else. His face was calm, but at the same time was asking Kyouya what they should do. The smartest one of the hosts looked away and at the floor, pushing up his glasses that were sliding down his nose. Mori took it that he didn't know what they should do to help.

"Mori-kun," Mori faced upwards at Hunny. "Let's go help find Kaoru-kun." Nodding, Mori went to the door and out to find Kaoru. Kyouya soon followed.

--s2--

Kaoru sat in the garden where Haruhi and Tamaki hid when they were playing a simple commoner game of hide and go seek. The hedges, Kaoru hoped, will keep him hidden for the time being. The roses and other flowers danced in the gentle breeze giving Kaoru some comfort by letting their petals fall on his head. It was peaceful here. It gave Kaoru the chance to think things over.

_'He didn't really mean that.'_ Kaoru told himself. He said those words over and over again, but no matter what he couldn't make himself believe in them. _'If he didn't mean that then why did he say it so sternly? Maybe this is the time that we go our separate ways. Continue life… without the other.'_

Hazel eye's filled up with tears once again. "But I don't want that!" He pounded his fist on the table in front of him and aloud the tears to fall.

"Kaoru…?" The said teen looked up in surprise. He searched for the voice that called him and saw Kyouya standing in the entry way of the garden table set.

"What do you want?" Kaoru asked sternly. "If you don't mind, I would like to be left alone right now."

Kyouya sat down opposite of Kaoru. This way he could talk to him face to face. "I know, but I need to tell you something." The smaller teen stared at him. "It's about Hikaru."

"I don't want to hear it!" Kaoru covered his ears with his hands and pouted stubbornly.

Kyouya sighed. He knew that this was going to be a challenge, but he didn't expect this. "Kaoru…" He said. The boy didn't answer. "Kaoru." Still no answer. Kyouya got up and leaned over Kaoru and took a hold of his wrist. Pulling it away from his ear he said again. "Kaoru!"

"Look, I don't want to hear anything about what Hikaru said!" Kaoru got up and glared at Kyouya. "I don't care about it anymore! All I want is to be left alone!" He sat back down and crossed his arms.

Kyouya didn't know what to make up of Kaoru's outburst. He stayed quiet for the moment taking in what was just said. Finally he said, "He's sorry." Kaoru's eyes looked up a bit at the hedges in front of him. Kyouya knew that he had his attention now. "Hikaru didn't mean what he said. He's looking for you now. He's confused with something, and I know that you can help him. I believe that he pushed you away because he doesn't want you to know what it is that he needs help with."

"And what would that be?" Kaoru asked in a small voice.

Kyouya smiled, knowing that Kaoru is fine now. "He wouldn't tell us. You will have to find out for yourself."

The red headed teen stood up again. Kyouya followed him out of the hedges where Kaoru stopped. "Do you know where he is?" Kaoru asked not bothering to face the older teen.

"I think so…" Kyouya stepped in front if Kaoru. "I'll show you where I saw him just before I found you."

Kaoru nodded and followed behind Kyouya. They both stopped proceeding forwards when they heard rustling of tree branches. Looking up in the tree that hid them from the sun they saw nothing. All of a sudden, someone jumped down from the tree and grabbed Kaoru and surrounded the two teens. Kaoru grabbed on to the arms that held him and bent forwards to throw the man off of him. Kaoru then stepped on his throat, not hard, but enough to keep him still and on the ground.

Kyouya stood tall and stationary keeping his cool look. He waited for the attacker to come at him rather than him come to the attacker. His eyes scanned the numbers of the group. There where five of them including the one Kaoru already had on the ground. He pushed his glasses up and gazed at what he thought might be the leader of the group. He found that he had guessed right when the scruffy looking man snapped his fingers and the rest of the three started closing in on him and Kaoru.

One man in the gang launched himself at Kyouya and the rich high school student rammed his fist in his face. The man backed away, his hand by his mouth. He pulled his hand back to check for blood; sure enough there was. Kyouya even had some of the guy's blood on the back of his right hand.

Kaoru wasn't paying attention to the man below him. The group member grabbed his foot with one hand and with the other made the leg Kaoru was putting all his weight on give out. Kaoru didn't have a chance to stop his fall and the brown-haired man pinned him down on the grass. Kaoru, now faced down eating the dirt, struggled as the attacker tied his arms together behind his back with some rope he had in his pocket. Kaoru made a grunting noise and did whatever he could to get this guy off of him. He thrashed around and got a kick in the side in return from another member of the gang. The brunette picked the teen up to his feet and poor Kaoru wanted to go back to the ground. He hunched over trying to ease the pain in his gut.

The calm teen saw everything that Kaoru was going through and didn't see the leader move and sneak up behind him. He was tripped and both the bleeding man and the fifth gang member grabbed his arms. They pushed back to the tree. Kyouya hit his head on the trunk by the force that suddenly stopped short.

The man with a bloody mouth snarled, showing his white teeth. "I'll make you pay for this." He pointed at his mouth and spat blood mixed with spit on Kyouya's handsome face. Kyouya's eyes shifted and studied the man. He had green hair, but by the colour of his eyebrows his real hair colour was blond. He seemed well kept, Kyouya liked to think otherwise though. He wanted to wipe the spit off of him, but he couldn't move. The green haired man then punched Kyouya hard in the face. His glasses fell off making it difficult for him to see. He looked up at the other man and tried to make out any features. Black hair, blue eyes, and that was all he could find.

The black-haired man took a small object from his pocket and handed to the green-haired one. "Here," he said. "Use this, Anup."

Anup took the cubed shape thing and smiled evilly. Kyouya straightened himself out and that smirk he saw made him feel uneasy. "This will be fun." He told Kyouya. He held the object up so Kyouya could see. "This is a Streetwise Small Fry, 1,000,000 Volt Mini Stun Gun. Now, to make up for what you did to my face, I think I'll use this." He placed the stun gun on Kyouya's arm. Kyouya was set into panic. He couldn't escape even if he tried. All he could do was stand there.

"Wait," The leader of the group commanded. The scene with Kyouya was set on pause as the two that had the rich teen in their hands looked over at their boss.

"What is it, Miles?" The black-haired one asked calmly.

"Quiet, Ryuu." Miles ordered. Ryuu was silent and Anup followed his example.

Miles walked swiftly up to Kyouya with a small smirk on his face. His white hair, that had to be bleached a couple of times, fell in front of his face. His eyes were a mix between green and blue, making a teal colour. Kyouya also noticed a scar that went from his lift cheek to just over his nose. Miles stared down at the host for he was taller then the teen and chuckled. "You look like the third son of the Ootori family. Am I right?" Kyouya didn't answer. Miles smiled, "So I am."

Miles leaned over Kyouya. "All right, Ootori," He stared. "Listen up. We are in need of some money and you, being so rich along with your other little "friends", can bring me that money. I'm going to take that one, who I believe is one of the two sons of the Hitachi family, and keep him as a hostage. You are to bring me the amount of money I want if you want to see this boy back alive. Am I understood?" Kyouya hesitated, but nodded slowly. A piece of paper was put in his hand as Miles grinned in delight. "Good."

Miles backed away and Kyouya didn't have time to react when Anup placed the stun gun back on his arm and shocked him. Kyouya let out a scream of agony. His vision went black until the stun gun was turned off. The two gang members aloud Kyouya to fall to the ground on his hands and knees. The gang laughed at his pain and shocked him again. The stun gun was held on Kyouya's shoulder for six seconds before it was taken off again. By this time Kyouya had passed out.

Kaoru froze in fear. He couldn't see what had happened because the gang was hovering over Kyouya, but whatever they did to him made him black out. "K…Kyouya!" He yelled. "Kyouya, wake up! Wake up!!" He got no answer. He struggled with the two that held him and continued to yell, "Kyouya! Get up!"

Miles was getting annoyed with Kaoru's yelling and walk up to him. "Shut up!" he demanded as he kicked Kaoru in the stomach. "That is enough out of you! Say one more word and you'll end up like him!" He pointed at the rich one lying on the grass under the tree. Kaoru, afraid of what he did to Kyouya, went quiet.

Happy with Kaoru's silence, Miles stared up at the other two that held Kaoru in place. "Take him to the car, Tomah." He ordered. The brunette obeyed and carried off with Kaoru.

"Zuni," Miles called. The man who had kicked Kaoru the first time came to his leader's side. His blue eyes peered through blond bangs as he looked at Miles, waiting for a command. "You're driving." Zuni nodded and followed behind Tomah. The other two followed him. Miles came as well in the back of their little train.

"Over here! I think I found them!" Miles stopped and turned to see who that was. He saw a teenage blond running their way along with five others.

"Hurry up!" Miles yelled as he started to run. He wasn't going to get caught here if he was to get caught at all. The five gang members ran into their car with Kaoru as the five host club members ran over to the scene.

Hikaru watched as some people jumped into a car. One of them seemed familiar. "Kaoru…?" He whispered. The teen struggled and Hikaru got to see that it surely was his little brother. "Kaoru!!" Before Hikaru could speed up and chase after the kidnappers they got Kaoru in the shiny red car and drove off. "Kaoru, no!!" Hikaru ran on the road and went as fast as he could to try and catch the car, knowing that it was a losing battle. "No…" He stopped and fell to his knees watching the car dive out of sight. The rest of the group panting as they caught up to Hikaru.

"Kyouya!" A scream from Haruhi made everyone blink. They looked over at where Haruhi stood to see what she was screaming about. They all gasped at what they saw. Kyouya was on the ground completely out. They hurried over to help.

Tamaki sat Kyouya up. "Kyouya…?" He asked. "Kyouya, wake up. Your host king commands you to!"

"Sempai," Haruhi pushed Tamaki out of the way. "He isn't going to wake up because _you_ want him too."

The female host studied Kyouya for any injures. She found that his coat was slightly singed on the left arm nearing the shoulder and took it off. The burn was also on his shirt. She undid a couple buttons on his dress shirt and pulled down so she could see if it had damaged his arm. Tamaki, not liking what Haruhi was doing, froze in place, his eye twitching in disgust. Haruhi continued to examine Kyouya. She saw where the burn marks where there was a red making on the cool type host's skin. _'Surly it isn't just a normal burn. A simple burn wouldn't make Kyouya-sempai pass out.'_ Haruhi stood up. "I don't know what it is, but we need to get Kyouya-sempai to the nurse's office.

Mori, knowing that he was the strongest, walked over and picked Kyouya up. Hunny grabbed his coat and followed Mori back into the school.

Hikaru stood still. He looked over at where that car had driven off to not wanting to leave that spot. Haruhi made her way over to him. "He'll be okay Hikaru." she soothed.

"But…" Hikaru couldn't make any works. His throat and mouth went dry and he wasn't able to speak.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back." Haruhi took Hikaru's hand. "Come on, when Kyouya wakes up he'll be able to tell us every detail we need in order to find Kaoru." She forced herself to give Hikaru a reassuring smile. Hikaru hesitated, but gave a small grin in return. Haruhi's smiles were always something that gave Hikaru some faith.

Haruhi lead Hikaru to the school, Tamaki was ahead of them. Haruhi turned to look away from Hikaru not wanting to upset him with a worried glance. She only hoped that what she had said to him was true. She really didn't know what to think of Kaoru's kidnapping and she hoped that he truly will be all right.

--s2--

And I'm going to stop right there. I wasn't going to make this a chapter story, BUT I decided to anyways. Yes that's right you readers will just have to sit and wait for the next chapter. Haha! I know I'm so mean.

Do review!

Also vote for a lemon scene

if not then I'm just putting in a small lime scene


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy

Heyy! Its chapter two!! YAY!! Let's get up and dance! I hope you enjoy this chapter! OH!! And thank you SO much for the reviews!! Sorry it took so long to post this! I've been getting lazy over the summer brake. Very lazy...

Beta: Autumn Aremega

--s2--

Tamaki, Haruhi, Hunny, Mori, and Hikaru all waited for the nurse to come out of the room that they saw Kyouya been put in. Haruhi and Mori sat on a chair, Hunny on Mori's lap, as Tamaki leaned up against the wall. They were all so worried about Kaoru and Kyouya that no one dared to break the silence that was indulging the room. Everyone was to busy with their own thoughts to talk.

Out of them all, Hikaru was the only one to break down. His eyes were red from the tears that were shed and his sleeve was wet from catching the tears before they could fall helplessly to the tile floor. Haruhi rubbed his back trying to comfort the poor boy as he cried his heart out. Even though the crying has been forced to stop by Hikaru himself, she still hasn't stop rubbing his back. She was afraid if she did Hikaru would break down again.

The door to nurse's room opened and everyone rushed over to the woman in white with worried faces. The woman smiled softly to calm them. "Ootori-kun is fine. The outcomes of his attack tell us that the people who did this had stun guns. His body was given a huge jolt not to mention the burn on his left arm."

"He is okay, right?" Haruhi asked still worried about the cool type host.

"Yep, he's alright." The nurse answered. "You can see him if you want, but he isn't awake yet."

The hosts didn't say anything more and hurried inside the room. "Oh wait," The nurse called. Haruhi stopped and turned around. "This was in his hand." She showed who she thought was a boy, a piece of paper all crunched in a small ball. "I haven't read it, but maybe it belongs to Ootori-kun. Could you take it back to him?"

"Oh! Of course!" Haruhi took the paper and went to see Kyouya. "Thank you!" She waved as she left.

--s2--

Kyouya was asleep in one of the nurse's room beds. His glasses, which Hikaru found on the way back to school, were placed on the desk beside him. His black hair was slightly a mess as it fell upon the host's calm face. The white sheets came up to his bare chest and were only disturbed by the movement his chest made with each and every breath. An ice pack was placed beneath his left arm to help with the burn that was there. It was depressing to look at Kyouya in such a condition. Haruhi kept a cold cloth on Kyouya's right cheek. It had swelled up and turned an ugly colour of purple. Everyone could only guess what had hit him to cause it to occur.

Everyone stood around the bed. Hunny and Haruhi were seated; Haruhi on a chair that was next to the bed and Hunny was on the bed by Kyouya's feet. Tamaki and Mori were standing on either side of the bed waiting for something to happen.

Hikaru was standing at the end, near Hunny. He soon moved over to the window and looked up at the sky. He was troubled by his brother's capture, but he didn't want Haruhi to worry about him so he didn't make a sound. Kyouya is hurt and needs to be cared for right now, but as much as he wanted to be there for Kyouya he couldn't stop thinking Kaoru. With a sigh, he made his way out the door.

Haruhi saw Hikaru leave and wanted to go to him, but she also wanted to stay with Kyouya. _'He probably wants to be alone right now anyways.' _She thought to herself.

Looking down at the man in front of her, Haruhi saw Kyouya stir under the thin covers. His face twisted a bit in pain as he groaned. His eyes opened so slowly that it seemed he was afraid to look at what there was to see. He looked around and saw everyone standing around him in a white room. Before he could react to anything Tamaki leaned down over him with a smile. "Boo!"

"What…?" Kyouya was, of course, confused by the random word, but it was Tamaki after all.

"Yay, mother woke up!" Tamaki cheered raising his hands in the air.

"Okay…" Kyouya looked over to see Haruhi and went to her for the answers. She was the best chance of getting a straight response. "What happened?"

"We don't know exactly." Haruhi told him. "We found you on the ground and brought you here. The nurse said that the burn on your arm is from a stun gun that was used on you."

Kyouya was quiet for a moment and thought back to when he was attacked. "I can't remember…" He whispered.

Haruhi bit her lip and looked on the desk that was beside her. That piece of paper the nurse gave her was there. "What about this?" She handed the paper to Kyouya. The cool type host took the small note sized paper and unwrinkled it. "meet us at the theme park at midnight tonight with 100,000,000." It read.

Kyouya concentrated hard on the yellow colored paper. Then he remembered. "Kaoru!" He jumped. "Where is Kaoru? Is he here?"

"Kaoru-kun was kidnapped." Hunny told him with a sad expression.

"Then..." Kyouya looked at the paper again. "This must be where he is."

Tamaki took the piece of paper and read it. "This is a lot of money." He even admitted. "The theme park? At midnight?" He thought about it but, like always, his mind wandered. '_I could take Haruhi on a scary ride and when she gets scared, she will hold on to me for dear life. This could be good._' Tamaki cared about his friends, that's for sure but, his mind does go where it's not needed.

Haruhi took the paper from Tamaki and read it to herself. "Tonight? We should get ready." Everyone nodded. "Kyouya-sempi, I don't think that you'll be able to come."

"No!" Kyouya protested. "I'll be fine." He threw off the blanket and placed his bare feet on the cold tile flooring. He pushed himself up and stood tall. "See? I'll be alri--ah!" His legs gave out and started to fall. Tamaki caught him before he crashed to the ground.

"I don't believe you." Tamaki told him as he helped him back up.

"But... please..." Kyouya requested quietly. "Let me help. I'll get better before tonight. I promise." Kyouya wasn't one to beg but, he felt as if somehow this was his fault. He was the one who was there with Kaoru. He was the one that was able to do something, but couldn't.

Haruhi stared at Kyouya with concern. "Okay..." She agreed. She didn't want to put another friend of hers in trouble, but Kyouya looked helpless and that wasn't normal for him. She couldn't turn him down. The weak host nodded and Tamaki put him back on the bed so he could lay down.

"I'll go get Hikaru." Tamaki said.

"Alright," Haruhi looked up. "Mori, Hunny, and I will get some equipment."

Hunny pulled down on Haruhi's jacket. "Can I stay with Kyouya-san?" He asked sweetly.

"Oh, okay." Haruhi smiled. She turned to the other two. "Let's go." Tamaki and Mori nodded and left to do their jobs.

--s2--

Hikaru was in the music room; otherwise known as the Host Club's room. He sat in the window sill and stared out to the road. His mind kept on going back to Kaoru when he was taken away. There was no way possible for him to stop thinking about it and it was only making him more upset.

The red haired twin stood up and walked over to one of the tables. There where four chairs placed around it and a nice vase with flowers was set on top. It was such a perfect setting, something that didn't match Hikaru's mood. This didn't please him.

Picking up the chair closes to him; Hikaru smashed it on the floor out anger and rage. The back legs of the chair flew off and slid to the other side of the room. He then threw it towards the door not noticing it was opening. The chair smashed to pieces against the door and who ever was on the other side almost closed the door again. The person opened the door fully and Hikaru saw Tamaki come into the room.

The king of the host club stared at Hikaru, then at the destroyed chair. He didn't say anything, he was sort of afraid to. Not knowing what to do, he stood there, silently. Before he knew it, Hikaru was on his knees. He ran up to him and kneeled beside him, still not knowing what he should do.

Hikaru's shoulders started shaking. A small sob escaped his lips. "Kaoru..." He whispered. He grabbed Tamaki's jacket and faced him. "Kaoru! We are going to get him back, right?! Say it! Say we'll get him back..." He lost his voice as tears flowed freely down his face.

"Hikaru..." Tamaki soothed. He wasn't really the best when it came to something like this.

"Say it..." Hikaru commanded softly. "Please... I want Kaoru back... I want my brother back!!"

The king raised his hand up and placed it on Hikaru's shoulder. "We'll get him back, Hikaru." He told him. "I promise."

Hikaru slowly looked up at Tamaki with his tear stained face. It was then he noticed the grip he had on Tamaki and unclenched his hand. Bringing his legs up to his chest he hugged himself in that small position. "Sorry..." he murmured. "About the chair and everything." He placed his head down on his knees.

Tamaki aloud Hikaru sit in silence for a moment before he did anything. Finally he said, "Let's go, Hikaru. Everyone is making a plan in order to get Kaoru back home safely." Hikaru nodded, his head still lying on his knees. He got up and followed Tamaki to the others. He only hoped that they would get Kaoru back before anything happens to him.

--s2--

Guess what... I can't think anymore! Plus I like cliffhangers so I'll leave you readers "hanging" here. LEAVE BEHIND A LOT OF REVIEWS!! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT THEM!! Sorry that it's sort of short... don't eat me...


	3. Chapter 3

HEYY PPL'S

HEYY PPL'S! I'm so sorry that haven't posted for so long! SOO SORRY! I'm so lazy and school isn't helping with anything… damn school…

ANYWAY! Here's chapter three and the last chapter of this story! I'm not going to make a lemon… SORRY AGAIN!! You people must hate me… sweatdrop

SO enjoy this chapter and I hope you love it like you all did the last two chapters (or you could like this one more) cough - cough

Notice I dropped the rating!

ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!! The story line is mine though!

--s2--

Hikaru was pacing through out the music room. He was waiting for the time to get in the car and drive to the theme park to get Kaoru back and that time wasn't coming fast enough for him. Haruhi watched sadly as Hikaru passed her. She wanted to help him feel better, but she knew that won't happen until Kaoru was back safely. Kyouya sat on the couch resting up so the others would let him come along and Mori sat beside him with Hunny on his lap.

It was raining hard and strikes of lighting would flash as the thunder roared time to time. Hikaru was becoming more anxious by the second. He crossed his arms across his chest as he stopped walking around to look out the window. Tamaki was sitting in the window sill watching the storm. Hikaru walked up to the giant window and stared. Tamaki looked at his watch and stated that there was an hour before midnight and that they should go within a half hour.

BOOM!!

Tamaki and Hikaru jumped away from the window. Their eyes were wide in horror. The lighting seemed like it was about to hit the glass and the thunder couldn't get any louder. Hikaru's hands curled up. He couldn't take this any longer; he needed his little brother back. He turned to a table where everyone put their jackets on plus one for Kaoru when they find him. He put his red jacket one and grabbed the blue one before he headed towards the door.

"Where are you going, Hikaru?" Kyouya asked calmly.

Hikaru looked at him from the door. "Where do you think I'm going?!" Hikaru yelled furiously.

"It's not a good idea to go early." Kyouya told the hot headed teen. "We could put Kaoru in more danger than he already is."

"But…" Hikaru tried to stop himself from exploding, but it was no use. "For all we know Kaoru could he hurt!! Those bastards could be tormenting him!! I won't just stand here and wait for 'the perfect timing' while my little brother get's the shit kicked out of him by some no good jackasses!!"

Haruhi walked up to Hikaru and placed a hand on his arm. "Hikaru, please…" she whispered. "It's the only thing we can do right now."

"NO IT'S NOT!!" Hikaru moved his arm and moved away from Haruhi. "You don't get it, do you?! Kaoru… he… he could be…" Tears fell from Hikaru's eyes. "HE COULD BE DEAD BEFORE WE CAN GET TO HIM!!" He slammed his fist on the door out of anger and depression and dropped to the floor.

"Hikaru…" Haruhi soothed. She knelt down and rubbed his back trying to comfort the teen in some way. "It's going to be okay Hikaru…"

"How are you so sure…?" Hikaru whispered.

Haruhi thought about it. "I don't know, Hikaru." She said honestly. "I just have a feeling that everything is going to turn out alright. When was the last time something so horrible happened to any one of us?"

Hikaru was silent. Haruhi couldn't tell if he was thinking about a time he could say, or that he knew there was nothing there, proving her to be right.

"Why…" Hikaru sobbed. "Why did this have to happen…? Why now…?"

Tamaki was confused by Hikaru's words. "What do you mean, 'why now'?" he asked. "Wouldn't it be just as awful if it happened any other time?"

"Yes, of course it would!" Hikaru agreed. "But… I mean… never mind…" Hikaru stood up and wiped away his tears. "Let's at least get into the car."

"Hold on Hikaru," Kyouya called. Hikaru was about to leave, but stopped and closed the door again. "I am also interested in your choice of words. Why would you say, 'why now' when it doesn't really matter what time this could happen?"

"It was just a simple mistake!" Hikaru told them. "I wasn't thinking and just said whatever came to my mind."

"Hikaru..." Kyouya looked at him sternly. "I know your lying."

Hikaru looked at him. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Tell us the truth."

"But--"

"Hikaru…" Haruhi spoke quietly. Hikaru gazed down at her. "Please, Hikaru… We're your friends. You can tell us anything."

Hikaru stared at everyone and sighed. "I…" He started. "You know how Kaoru and I entertain the girls. Well… with all those… things we do… I've… I've started to feel something for him and I finally found out what it is… I… I…"

"You love him." Haruhi finished. Hikaru nodded slowly. Haruhi giggled, "Its okay, Hikaru. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You love him and that's all there is to it."

Hikaru stared at here with disbelief. There was more to it; they are both guys! They are brothers! It's wrong! In so many ways, it's just plain wrong!

But no matter how much Hikaru believed it was wrong, Haruhi's eyes told him different. Does she really thing that's its okay? Hikaru didn't know what to believe now. His mind was swirling with Kaoru's love and whereabouts. Hikaru sighed.

"Whatever…" Hikaru breathed. "Can we go now?"

Tamaki looked at his watch. "Yeah, I guess we can…" He said. "It's 11:30."

Everyone nodded and grabbed their jackets. They Ran down the stares to the main entrance and sprinted to the black limo. Mori was driving.

--s2--

The host club made it to the theme park. Hikaru was the first one out of the car and running in. He looked everywhere to the marry-go-round to the tilt-a-whirl and he couldn't find anyone. The gate was open so someone had to be around. He rushed over to the last ride; the roller coaster. Through the rain it was hard to see, but then he saw silhouettes of people so he stopped. The rest of the group caught up to him and, all together, they walked closer.

When the strangers were in view Hikaru asked if they where the men that took Kaoru. Kyouya answered him with a simple nod. There were only two of the men. Judging by Kyouya's information on everyone the two were Arup and Ryuu. Kyouya glared at the two as they came close enough to talk.

"Where is my brother!!" Hikaru yelled suddenly. "What did you do to him!!"

"My, my, you're a demanding one, aren't you?" Anup frowned. "Just try to keep the load voice of yours down so I won't have to kick the shit out of you."

Hikaru growled and was about to yell at Anup some more, but Kyouya stopped him. Hikaru, annoyed, gazed over at Kyouya. The cool type host was staring at something up in the sky. Curious, as to what he was looking at, Hikaru looked up as well. He gasped; his little brother was sitting up in the coaster with a blind fold and it seemed that his hands where tied behind his back. Miles stood over him staring down at the group; Tomah was behind him.

"These people know what they are doing, Hikaru." Kyouya told. "Don't let your temper tick them off."

"Tick them off?" Hikaru repeated. "I'm the one who's pissed here…!"

"I know I know…" Kyouya turned to Hikaru. "Just… try..."

Hikaru didn't like the idea, but he knew that if he wanted Kaoru back he needed to play by Miles' rules. He walked up with Mori to give the wager to Miles. Anup and Ryuu glared at them as if to tell them not to mess around.

"Hold on!" Anup yelled. Mori and Hikaru stopped. Anup grabbed Hikaru's arm and pulled him back. "I don't like the idea of this one going up there. If you guys need to go everywhere in pairs like a bunch of girls, take someone else!" He pushed Hikaru back to the group.

Hikaru was getting more pissed off and was going to punch the guy's light out, but held back. Kaoru was still in danger. He looked at the group. They all stared at one another and Hunny decided that he will go with Mori.

Hikaru, Kyouya, Tamaki, and Haruhi all watched as the Mori and Hunny made their way to the top of the coaster. Mori gave the bag to Miles and walked over to Kaoru. Tomah then sent a hand gesture and in the controlling room they saw Zuni pull a lever; the coaster started moving and up the first hill before the hosts could get to him.

"Kaoru!!" Hikaru screamed. He dashed forward, but was stopped by Ryuu.

"Where do you think your going?" Ryuu asked. "You have to wait in line if you want to get on the ride."

"Get the hell out of my way you bunch of shit!!" Hikaru punched Ryuu hard in the stomach and then came up with his knee to his face. He pushed the black haired man to the ground and headed up the stairs. Anup was going after him; unfortunately for him Tamaki grabbed him from behind and threw him to the ground. Anup hit his head of the cement and groaned. When he looked up Kyouya was standing over him. Before Anup could move Kyouya got revenge and kicked the green haired wannabe square in the face, knocking him out cold.

Hikaru ran as fast as he could to the coaster. Before the ride when to the triple loop the tracks came back into the station. The only way to save him was to get on and jump off quickly, but there was no time to get off before it would pull out and head straight for the loops. When he got the tracks, Hunny and Mori had already taken out Tomah and where working on Zuni and Miles. He hopped over to the other side of the tracks so he would be able to get on the ride.

He waited, hopping in place. His mind was going through thoughts of making it with Kaoru alive and both of them falling off, dying horribly. He saw the coaster and shook out his thoughts. He told himself to focus as the coaster came near. He counted, "One… two… THREE!!" He jumped and landed in the second pair of seats, now he need to clime over to the fifth where Kaoru was.

"Careful… careful…!" He whispered climbing over the seats of the moving ride. He was right in front of Kaoru. "One more time." He stepped over and hopped in the seat beside his brother, but his foot was caught in the safety harness. "Shit…!" The coaster was heading up the hill and Hikaru was set into panic. He tried to get his foot out, but his shoe wouldn't let him. "Hell with it!" He kicked off the shoe and turned to Kaoru.

"Kaoru…!" He called as he took off the blind fold. Kaoru didn't answer him. His eyes where closed and was unresponsive. Hikaru called again, but nothing came from the younger twin. Hikaru looked around trying to find a way off. When they spin up on the loop they are bound to fall off.

"Come on… COME ON!" Hikaru couldn't find anyway to save them. They where at the top of the tall hill and just around the corner was the drop that will lead them to their death. "There's no way off this mother--"

The bounce house. Hikaru saw the bounce house and picked Kaoru up. There was no other way and if there was Hikaru didn't have time to find it. He had to jump.

The coaster got closer to the drop and the bounce house. Hikaru quickly examined his plan. The jump was big, but he had to make it. He took in a deep breath and stood up with Kaoru in his arms. There could be no hesitation. "One… two…" The coaster was a close as it was going to be. Hikaru jumped.

Haruhi looked up just in time to see Hikaru jump off the ride. "HIKARU!!" She screamed. Hikaru flew through the air and landed on the bounce house that defiladed because of the weight dropped suddenly on top of it. Tamaki and Kyouya saw Hikaru land and started running up to him.

Mori and Hunny finished Miles and Zuni. They looked behind them and saw Hikaru jump off with Kaoru. They gasped and Hunny started running down the stairs. Mori grabbed Miles and Zuni and followed behind.

Haruhi made it to the bounce house and hopped through the air bubbles trying to make it to Hikaru. She spotted him. "Hikaru!" She yelled and ran up to him. She flipped him over on his back and checked for breathing and a pulse. Both were there to her relief. She shook him a bit. "Hikaru…?"

There was a moan and Hikaru shuffled as his eyes slowly opened. "Kaoru…?" He then sat up quickly. "Kaoru…!" He looked around. "Where…?" He saw himself a little ways away. He stood up and ran over to his other self.

"Kaoru, wake up!" Hikaru ordered shaking him. "Kaoru!"

Kaoru shifted. His hazel eyes opened to see his slightly older brother. "Hik… Hikaru…?"

Hikaru hugged his brother close to him. "Oh my god, Kaoru…"

Kaoru looked up at Hikaru. "Hikaru…?"

"I'm sorry…" Hikaru apologized. "I'm so sorry… It's my fault you're here. It's my fault you were hurt."

"Its okay, Hikaru." Kaoru told him pushing him gently away. "Just tell me one thing…" Hikaru nodded eager to tell his brother anything. "Why have you been so distant lately?"

Hikaru hesitated and looked at down. "Well…" He whispered. "It's a little complicated…"

"It can't be too hard." Kaoru told him.

Hikaru didn't respond. He looked up at Kaoru and swiftly kissed his lips. Kaoru jumped back and stared at his brother in disbelief. Never had Hikaru kissed him on the lips before; nor had he ever when they were not with the ladies they were entertaining. Hikaru looked a little guilty and couldn't look at Kaoru in the eye. Kaoru knew how Hikaru felt now and knew why he was keeping his distance. What Hikaru didn't know was that he felt the same way. He didn't want to say anything though because it sounded just wrong.

Now though, Hikaru made the first move, but is unable to carry on. It was Kaoru's turn. He slowly leaned forward and kissed him back. Hikaru didn't know what to do at first, but soon found out. The two twins were now fighting to see who would get to take complete control of the making out section, but was interrupted by a cough. They looked over at the rest of the group and blushed in embarrassment. It was time to head home.

Mori rounded up the Miles' gang and Kyouya already called for the police. Once the gang was collected and sent to prison the Ouran High School Host Club drove home. Once there Kaoru and Hikaru were all alone in their room.

--s2--

THE END!! Yes it's the end! There is no more! No lemon, no lime, nothing! I'm sorry… Don't hurt me… I just thought that this would be better as a rated T fiction. And I'm too lazy and disturbed to make a lemon or lime. Again, I apologize. But please REVIEW!! DO NOT PRESS THAT "BACK" BUTTON UNTIL YOU HAVE REVIEWED!!


End file.
